Jake
Jake is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Jake's skill level in Tennis is 210 if he doubles with Fumiko, or 220 if he doubles with Julie, and is not good. In Baseball, his team is around 300-400 in skill, he does average and consists of Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, and Jessie. Jake plays on the teams of James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel and Ashley. In Boxing, he is a Pro, at a skill level of 1514 (the 3rd best behind Elisa and Matt). Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Jake is good. His skill is 686+, and he plays with Chris and Marisa. In Table Tennis, Jake is good at the skill level of 836+. In Swordplay, he is the first Pro, being the 34th best. His level is 1001+. Jake is also pretty good at Cycling, coming in 52nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Jake is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 25 edits on "Swordplay Pros" articles or for making 25 edits on "Miis that don't appear in Black Armor" articles. * '''Jake '''is only a pro in sports that Matt is the champion of, which are Swordplay and Boxing. * He is the only Mii to not have any eyebrows. * He and Greg may be related because they both have the same skin color, hair color, and favorite color. And he might be the older brother of Greg. * '''Jake '''appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * '''Jake '''is one of the first three Miis you'll ever face on Swordplay Showdown. The other two being Misaki, and Yoshi * His Japanese name is ジェイク、or ジェイコブ. Gallery JakeDACotQR.JPG|Jake's QR Code. Badge-11-1.png|Jake's badge. Badge-47-4.png|Jake's badge. 16- Jake's Team.jpg|Jake's Baseball Team. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 9.26.45 PM.png|Jake as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-02-07 (33).png|Jake in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (22).png|Jake in Boxing. 20180210_072821.jpg|Jake and his teammates Marisa and Chris in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (25).png|Jake in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0182.JPG|Jake about to play a Table Tennis match. IMG 0455.jpg|Jake with Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, and Shouta. Hi I am Jake.jpg|Jake waving hi. 2018-05-25 (18).png|Jake in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-06-23 (3).png 2018-07-10 (6).png|Jake pitching in Baseball. 15318692817381117669763.jpg|A third photo of Jake as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|A fourth photo of Jake as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-25.png|Jake doubling up with Julie in Wii Sports Tennis 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Jake in Wii Play Find Mii. IMG_0516.JPG|Jake playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (79).png|Jake in Cycling. 15346923504181059833830.jpg|A photo of Jake in Swordplay Duel. 2018-09-08 (14).png 2018-09-13 (27).png 2018-09-28 (5).png 2018-09-28 (11).png 2018-10-01 (58).png Rachel, Jake, and Eva participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rachel, Jake, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_wolter_brothers_by_robbieraeful_daf26og-250t.jpg|Jake with Greg 4- Expert.jpg Jake participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Jake participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Jake participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Rachel, Hayley, and Jake participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hayley, Rachel, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Jake in Bowling.JPG Jake wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1694.jpg Rachel, Sandra and Jake participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png IMG 1914.jpg IMG 2474.jpg Jake,_Sandra_and_Pierre_participating_in_Saucer_Snap_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2813.jpg|Jackie with Martin, Maria, Shinnosuke, Jake, Vincenzo, Ryan, and Oscar IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta Jake, Rachel and Greg participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(81).jpg Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Double Pro Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:White Males Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis